Briam
by kgk
Summary: Kelli was a spy for the Varden, sent to act as a slave in Uru’bean. One day, as she is sent to clean the room containing one of the remaining two dragon eggs, she seizes her chance and steals it to take to the Varden. But when the egg hatches, nothing goe
1. The Egg

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you can recognize from 'Eragon' by Christopher Paolini.

Summary: Kelli was a spy for the Varden, sent to act as a slave in Uru'bean. One day, as she is sent to clean the room containing one of the remaining two dragon eggs, she seizes her chance and steals it to take to the Varden. But when the egg hatches, nothing goes as planned…..

**Briam**

**By: kgk**

**Chapter 1: The Egg**

Rough hands shook Kelli. "Go away," she mumbled sleepily as she swatted at the violator.

"Get up! The Master wants to see you! Hurry!" said Ailani. Kelli jumped up suddenly wide awake.

"What? When?" she asked, frantically getting dressed into her slave's breeches, shirt, and tunic.

"As soon as you're able," replied the head slave. "And he asked for you specifically. And here, he said to bring cleaning supplies!" Ailani thrust a bucket full of water, some soap, and a brush into Kelli's hands before she sprinted out the room. As she ran down the hallways of the slave's quarters to the main courtyard, she wondered why she was being summoned. Normally a summoning of a specific slave to be summoned wasn't good. But, as he had her bring her supplies, she supposed she was in luck. Kelli was sixteen, and a slave in Galbatorix's Castle (a/n for lack of a better name), working undercover as a spy for the Varden. It was her job to listen and collect any useful information and give it to her contact, and blacksmith in the city. However, for the past two years, she had only gathered a gossip hear and there. She knew when the sapphire dragon egg was stolen and later that the egg had hatched for Rider named Eragon. However, the Varden had already acquired that information by the time she heard it. She was ready fro some action, she thought as she skidded to a stop right before entering the courtyard to catch her breath. She spotted Master Kyros immediately.

"You called for me, master?" she said, bowing in the correct fashion.

"Yes. You are to follow Garron. He will show you your work." Kyros said, gesturing behind him to a burly guard who looked half-asleep. Kelli started to bow, but he cut her off. "You are not to look at or touch anything in the room, only clean the walls and floor. You will be under guard, and you are not to try_ anything unexpected_." He said, looking at her from under bushy eyebrows.

"Yes, master." Kelli replied, confused. She followed the guard, deep in thought. _What did he mean by 'don't try anything unexpected'? I wonder why he was acting so odd. Maybe something special is in the room. Perhaps this will be my chance to finally get some vital information to the Varden. Garron looks like he's drunk. _She thought, excitedly.

Kelli was about 5'7", and all in all, she looked very normal and inconspicuous with her shoulder-length auburn hair, and tan skin. She was the perfect spy, except for her eyes, which were green, with silver specks in them. However, she was a spy, and was expected to keep her eyes down, and she did so, so as not to attract unwanted attention. Now, she flicked her eyes up to look at the guard, and confirmed her guess. He was staggering slightly, putting a hand on the corridor wall to keep straight. _I guess this is my lucky day. _Kelli thought triumphantly. _Now it all depends on whether or not there really is something of value in this room. _

Garron stopped suddenly at a door that Kelli would have missed had he not brought a ring of keys and unlocked it. She followed him in, keeping her eyes dutifully down, and began washing the walls. When she was about halfway done, she glanced up at Garron, who was leaning against the wall, his eyes half-closed, and was mumbling to himself under his breath. She grinned to herself as she went back to washing. A couple of minutes later, she checked to make sure he was in the same state, and looked to the middle of the room, where there was a plinth with something on it. Crouched down as she was, though, she couldn't see what it was. She stood up and reached up, pretending to scrub at a particularly stubborn spot on the wall to get a better look. When she saw what was on it, her heart jumped. For on the plinth in the middle of this room, bathed in a soft light, was an emerald dragon egg. She knew what one looked like from her training with the Varden before she came to Uru'baen. This one was a deep emerald with white veins spiderwebbing across its surface. Kelli shook herself, realizing she had been staring, and went back to work, deep in thought. _That is a dragon egg. A _dragon egg_! The Varden would give anything to have this. Finally I'll be able to help. But I'll have to get it now. I can't count on being sent here again. But the guard…..I can take care of him, he's not even fully alert. _Kelli felt around under her folds of clothes for the knives she always kept handy. Suddenly confident, she quickly spun around and jumped on the guard, knife in hand. He went down with a soft _thump_, his throat slit. She slid the knife back in its sheath, and crept toward the egg. She ran her hands over its surface, reveling over what she was about to do. A moment's doubt ran over her, seeing herself flee from Uru'baen's whole army, but quickly banished the thought from her mind, frowning. Doubt would not do, not now. Briskly, she grabbed the surprisingly light egg, put it in her bucket, and covered it with the towel.

Glancing up and down the corridor, she dashed to the stables. There were only slaves and servants about since it was still early, right after sunrise, and surprisingly, no one tried to stop her. Waiting hidden in one of the hay lofts for her, was a bag of supplies, including rope, food, water, an Elvin bow, twenty or so Elvin-made arrows, perfectly balanced daggers, and a change of clothes. She had prepared this for a case like now, when she had to flee Uru'baen as quickly as possible, for she believed in always being ready. She slipped into the stable of a light bay, and started saddling it. In the saddle bags, were all her supplies, and the dragon egg. Just as she was about to mount, a gruff voice called out, "Hey! You there! What're you doing? I had no orders about someone riding' out today."

"I'm on urgent business for Master Kyros. He's sending me to the guard barracks," she said quickly, referring to the new training facility built just outside the city.

"The guard barracks, eh? That'd be the new one?" Kelli nodded. "Why d'you need a horse for that? It's just outside the city walls."

"As I said, its _urgent_ business," Kelli said impatiently. "The master wants the message there as quickly as possible."

The groom looked at her shrewdly for agonizingly slow minutes, then determined her trustworthy. He nodded at her shortly, and he turned his back.

"I'll have them open the gates for ye then." He called over his shoulder.

Finally, Kelli thought, as she mounted the bay. When she got the gates, they were open and waiting for her. She waved at the guards on her way out, and galloped off towards the barracks. As soon as she heard them clank shut, she changed direction and headed for the forest. Only when she entered the protected cover of the trees, did she slow to a trot.

After riding all day, Kelli was sore and tired, so once she unsaddled Etana, as she had decided to call the horse, she collapsed on the ground and fell asleep immediately.

Right after she shut eyes, it seemed, she was woken by a tapping noise. Confused and befuddled, she sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes. As she tried to identify the source, it stopped. Then, as suddenly as it had stopped, it started back, this time accompanied by squeaks. She finally realized it was coming from her saddle bags, which were lying on the ground next to a tree, where she had lain them the night before. She started toward them, and was about to reach inside, when they started to rock. She quickly withdrew her hand, startled. The noise stopped, but the rocking continued. Kelli gathered her courage, and reached forward to uncover them and revealed the emerald dragon egg. Suddenly a high-pitched squeak sounded, and multiple cracks appeared, marring its once flawless surface. _Oh no! It's hatching!_ Kelli thought in growing apprehension. She watched as the dragon's head pushed through, followed by the rest of its oddly-shaped body. It stretched, revealing almost transparent wings, several times the length of it body, which was about as long as her forearm. Its scales were a deep emerald, shining in the moonlight. Mesmerized, Kelli watched as it turned its wise emerald eyes towards her. An odd feeling filled her, a feeling of comfort and joy, one that she never wanted to let go of, as she and the dragon hatchling stood motionless, looking at each other.

author's note: Well, there you go, the first chapter of my fanfic!

Review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas for future chapters, tell me, but I do have an idea of where this is going, so, don't be surprised if I don't use your ideas (though I will give them serious thought, and I will give you credit for them!). also, if you have a better name for "Galbatorix's Castle", please tell me, I know it's terrible, but it's all I could think of! Review!


	2. Briam

Disclaimer: same as in Ch. 1, and also, I own Kelli, and Briam, though I got Briam's name from page 55 of "Eragon" by Christopher Paolini.

Chapter 2: Briam

By: kgk

Kelli edged forward, stretching out her left hand. Timidly, the dragon reached out is neck. The moment her hand made contact with its scales, a burst of white hot pain rushed up her arm, and coursed through her body. And try as she might, she couldn't move. After a long while in this state, she started feeling her limbs again, and shakily got up, leaving her arms and legs tingling. She glanced at her numb left palm, remembering what her teachers had told her about Dragon Riders. Sure enough, there was a small white, shimmering oval there, that itched and burned. Scratching it, she became aware of openness in her mind. In that openness, she suddenly felt another thought touch hers. Frightened by this unwanted awareness, she drew back from it. It disappeared for a while, only to come back again, in greater force. Cautiously, she opened her mind, and felt hunger and curiosity. Staring at the dragon, she wondered if it was his thought. It came again, this time accompanied by humor. That swept away any doubts she had.

"All right, then, you're hungry. What do you eat? Hmmm?" she asked it while she rummaged through her packs. "I would guess meat, right?" she said, pulling out some dried meat. Satisfaction clicked, and the dragon climbed into her lap. Kelli flinched, expecting another bout of pain, but nothing happened as the dragon snatched the strip out of her hands.

After feeding it almost all of the meat, it finally curled up next to her and went to sleep. For a while, she just watched it, thinking. _So, I'm a Dragon Rider now. I suppose I should continue going to the Varden. Not much use going anywhere else, and now that your egg is gone, the King will be searching for me. _Surprisingly, though, that thought didn't give her any fear. She knew the consequences of being a Dragon Rider, but she also knew some of the benefits. She had heard from Ajihad himself the story of the Dragon Riders, and some of the side effects that they have, for instance the pro-longed life, the pointed ears over time, and the connection they shared with their dragons. She had heard that that is the greatest connection anyone could have. And dragons were sacred creatures, wise beyond their years. She would have need of its wisdom if she were to fight against Galbatorix. Finally, yawning, she went to sleep.

In the morning, she awoke to find the dragon gone. Panicking, she jumped up, and started looking under things, such as clothes, and the saddle.

"Hey! Dragon! Where are you!" she called frantically. Then she thought of the mind connection they had, and sent the image of their camp, and a questioning emotion. She was answered with regret and an image of a stream not far off. Running to it, she found the dragon sitting on a rock looking at her. Sighing with relief, she put her arms around it, and impressed upon it the need to stay with her, or at least tell her where she was going. It answered with regret for scaring her.

"It's okay, little one," Kelli murmured, stroking its scales.

After traveling for two weeks, Kelli and the dragon had covered a great distance. They had just entered the desert, and were about halfway to the edge of the Beors. In that time, the dragon had grown at an alarming speed after hunting for itself, and was now as tall as her shoulder. However, even after two weeks, Kelli still had not named it. Now, she brought the subject up, as they were stopped to rest.

_You need a name. But first I need to know, are you male, or female? _

_Male._

Kelli looked at it, surprised. That was the first time it had ever spoken with words.

_Okay. Well, what do you think of Vanilor?_

_No. _

_Eridor? No, all right, well….how about..Briam? _The corners of his mouth lifted up into a kind of grin, and he took a large drink from the stream they had stopped by. Kelli smiled, and filled her water bag. _Finally, he has a name! I was getting tired of having to refer to him as 'dragon' all the time. I wonder how it will take to get get to the Beors from here. _

_Briam, will you fly up and tell me what you see?_

_I will._

He took off, his wings beating against the air, and flew towards the Beors. Kelli finished replenishing their food supply, and mounted Etana to follow Briam. A little while later, Briam contacted her again.

_Nothing but desert for miles. _

_Thank you Briam. _

Over the next few weeks, Briam's vocabulary grew and he could now converse with Kelli without having to ask what certain words meant. He had also grown some more, and was now taller than Etana. Kelli supposed she could ride him now, and often sat in the hollow where his neck joined his body, but they hadn't yet flown together. They had reached the base of the mountains, and were now traveling along them towards the Beartooth River, and from there, to Farthen Dur. Soon , they reached the opening in the mountaisn that led to the Beartooth River.

_I think we'll stop here for tonight, Briam. _

_That's fine, it look slike a good clearing._ He replied as he glided down. _When are you going to ride me? You're a Dragon _Rider_, Kelli. _

Kelli eyed his scales. _I think I'll wait until we get to Farthen Dur. But I really do want to ride you. I can't wait! But I just don't want my legs to be stripped by your scales. I didn't think to pack extra leather. _

_We don;t have to wait until we get to the Varden to get leather, though. There are plenty of wild animals roaming in the mountains. You may not have time to hunt, but I can get you a large enough animal._

_All right. Do that in the morning, after we get started. _

_Very well. Good night, little one. _


	3. Traveling

**Briam**

**By: kgk**

**Chapter 3: Traveling **

The next morning, Kelli saddled Etana, and started off, while Briam hunted. About and hour later, she saw him flying towards her, deer carcass in claws.

_I guess your hunt was successful then?_

_Very. The deer put up a good chase through the trees, but to no avail._

_Thank you, but I really don't want to hear the detail. Ahh, I see you even went to the trouble of skinning it for me! Thank you, Briam. _

As Briam landed, he looked at her with intelligent green eyes. _I would do anything for you, little one. _

Kelli embraced him, and they stayed like that for a while. (a/n awww, tender moment)

Briam waited patiently as Kelli measured against him, and cut the skin to fit. Together, they figured out where all the pieces should go. (a/n remember, Kelli trained with the Varden, and she knew Brom for a short while, and he taught her once how to make a saddle.) She put it on him, and stood back to admire her craftsmanship.

_I think it looks good, if I do say so myself. How does it feel?_

_Comfortable. I will still be able to move agilely in it. You did very well. _

_Thank you, Briam. _She said, smiling at him. _Now, what do you think I should do about Etana? I don't want to leave her here, she's been a faithful horse. _

_She can find her way back. She is smart. _He admitted grudgingly. _But we should make for the Varden in all haste. _

Kelli sighed._ I suppose you're right, as always. _

She unpacked the saddle bags, and hung them on Briam's silver neck spikes. Looking the horse in the eyes, she pressed upon it the idea of getting out of the desert, and going to a village. Still unsure if it had understood her, she let it go, and watched as it galloped west. Once Etana was out of sight, Kelli sighed, and climbed ungracefully onto Briam's back.

_Ready? _He asked playfully.

Kelli sighed. _I suppose so. _

Briam tensed, and then leaped into the air. Kelli closed her eyes and clutched his neck spikes as he rose higher and higher. The cold wind swept her wavy hair away from her face.

_You can look, Kelli. I won't let you fall. _Briam told her matter-of-factly.

Squinting, Kelli peaked out and, looking down, saw the trees looking like ants. She gasped with wonder. Everything was so far away! She looked to he left and nothing but desert for leagues. To the right, the mountains stretched above her, higher even then them. Filled with wonder, she told Briam,

_It's so beautiful! I don't think I would ever land if I were a dragon!_

_I have to eat and sleep. But now that you're a Dragon Rider, you don't have to wish to be a dragon. You, too, can become a master of the sky. _

_Yes. I guess I can. _She murmured, still amazed by what she was seeing.

When the sky finally started to turn pink and orange at the horizon, behind them, Kelli began looking for a clearing to stay the night at. Finding one, she pointed it out to Briam. He glided down and she started a fire.

_Good night, Briam. _She said sleepily.

_Good night, Kelli. I will take the first watch._

Kelli went to sleep right when her head hit the ground.

The next day, they reached the Beartooth River. For the next couple of days, they traveled along that, talking to each other more often than they ever had while Kelli had ridden Etana, and becoming closer with every passing day.

author's note: well, okay, there it is. I know not much happened this ch., but next ch., they'll reach the Varden. Anyways, REVIEW! Ta!


	4. The Varden

If you want to know my disclaimer,b/c you haven't read it by now, go back to ch. 1 and look at it there. i dont feel like posting it every chapter.

Thanks so much for reviewing, krazieshadowninja! if anyone else wants to review, no one's stopping you! haha. anyways, tell me how it is, and give me constructive critism.

**Briam**

**By: kgk**

**Chapter 4: The Varden**

Briam slowly circled down to the clearing next to the lake that Kelli had pointed out earlier. When they landed, and she had gotten off, he told her _I am going hunting. I haven't eaten for a couple of days, and my belly aches. I will try to hurry._

_All right. I'll make camp while you're gone. _

Kelli watched as Briam flew off towards the mountains. With a sigh, she gathered kindling for a fire. After she got it started, she sat against a tree, watching the flames as she waited for Briam to return. This was the reason she didn't notice the serpent/sea monster until it was almost upon her. She heard a branch snap, and whipped around to be knocked back by a large tail. Looking up, she saw a 15 foot snake-like creature with silver scales and two thin legs coming out below its head. All together, Kelli thought it was just about the ugliest thing she had ever seen. It raised its head as though about to strike.

Kelli screamed, both with her voice and her mind, "Briam!"

She felt his alarm, and saw him racing across the mountains to her.

Just as the snakes head was about close on hers, she felt a strange power leap into her, and as she flung out her left hand, a word came to her mind.

"Jierda!" she yelled.

A strange green light flashed from the gedwey ignasia on her palm, and the snake's head jerked back. Kelli heard the bones snap, and watched as it fell to the ground. Amazed by what had happened, she slowly pushed the thing off her and stood up with shaking legs. When Briam came crashing down a minute later, she calmed him and told him what happened.

_What happened? _She asked him._ I didn't do _magic_ did I? I'm not a sorcerer or witch. I thought it was impossible!_

_Remember, Kelli, that Dragon Riders had strange powers. It is very possible that what you did was magic. _

_It's all so odd. The word just came into my mind. I think it's of the ancient language. It sounds familiar. Kelli yawned. I feel so tired. And weak, too, as if I've just run for miles!_

_That might be because of the magic. You're not used to it. It has drained you. Rest, and I'll wake you at dawn._

_But-but, _she yawned_, surely all this lack of sleep can't be good for you?_

_I'll be fine. I'm a dragon. _

But Kelli had already fallen asleep.

Briam angled his flight pattern towards the waterfall that Kelli had pointed out earlier. When they landed, Kelliclimbed off his back, and picked up a rock. Banging it against the cliff next to the falls, shouting, "Ai varden abr du Shur'tugals gata vanta!"

She and Briam stepped back and watched as the falling water parted, allowing them to pass. Waiting for them was a dwarf who showed them to Ajihad.

"Kelli! This is unexpected, we didn't-"

The words died in his mouth as Briam came in behind Kelli. "What- what happened?'

She told him everything that had occured since she found Briam's egg, and when she was finished, there was a long silence as Ajihad took in the narrative.

"Well, a lot has certainly happened to you."

"Sir, if you don't mind, what has happened here? The last I heard, Eragon and Saphira were making their way here, to the Varden."

"Yes, they made it, along with Morzan's son, Murtagh, and the egg carrier, Arya.Right now, Eragon is in the dragonhold with Saphira, preparing to go to Ellesmera with Arya to complete the second half of his training. You may go see him if you wish."

"Thank you, sir,I will." She turned to leave, but Ajihad called her back.

"And if you decide to go with him, let me know."

"I will, sir."

author's note: okay, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, review and tell me! or im me at kgk089. kelli will go to ellesmera with the elves, and eragon is going to train her in tuatha do orothim(or whatever it is). and, i know Briam grew unnaturally fast, but i wanted him to be almost saphira's size by the time they got to the varden. REVIEW!


	5. Eragon

Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long, but I've been busy all weekend! Thanks so much for reviewing Krazieshadowninja and Raye Sun! ok here's the story.

**Briam**

**By: kgk**

**Chapter 5: Eragon**

Briam and Kelli made their way through Tronjheim amid crowds of people and dwarves. As soon as they were outside, Kelli quickly leapt on Briam before they could hold her back. They circled up above Tronjheim, heading for the top of the dragonhold.

_Be careful of what you do for these people, Kelli. They may ask things of you that you cannot give. _

_What do they expect of me?_

_They look at you from afar, and many will judge you. You are the second dragon rider in over a century, Kelli. You will not pass unnoticed. People may ask you to bless them or their children, help their crops grow._

_What's wrong with doing that? I want to help them._

_Then help them from above, by fighting in the war. If you bless one person, more will want it. If you make one man's crop's grow, another, somewhere will have a bad harvest. Try not to unsettle things too much. I suspect there is already enough conflict. It's best to let nautre run it's course. _

Kelli shrugged, and looked around. They were slowly descending into a large, circular room, with crystal caves lining the walls. The floor was the great saphhire, Isidar Mithrim. The great gem glittered as Briam suddenly turned towards one of the caves.

_What is it? _She asked, squinting ahead.

_I see them._

_Where? I can't see a thing past the mouth of the cave. _

_My eyes are better than yours, Kelli. _

_Oh, right. _Once they passed the mouth, she saw a great sapphire dragon crouched next to a boy about her age, both watching them warily. The boy stepped forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. Kelli knew they would have to trust them in the end, because the Varden never let anyone in without first undergoing some sort of mind sweep. He had had one before he had been let in, and even she had had one of a sort.

"Who are you?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "How is it you have a dragon?"

"I am a spy for the Varden, and was sent to Galbatorix's Castle, whereI stole a dragon egg, which obviously hatched." she explained. "We didn't have time to send a message. We came here as fast as we could. That was about three month's ago."

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked. Obviously, he was still suspicious of her.

"Look, I can't make you trust me. Only time can do that."

Eragon frowned suddenly. "Do you know any of the ancient language?"

"A little."

"Swear that you are trustworthy and that you fight for the Varden."

Kelli swore. (a/n sorry, right now i dont have 'eragon' with me, so i cvan tlook up the language, and i dont have quite enough imagination to make up some words.) Finally he seemed convinced.

"Well, since we didn't meet properly the first time, I'm Eragon, and this is Saphira." He said, holding out his hand.

Kelli shook it, feeling course callus' from a long time with the sword. "I'm Kelli, this is Briam." she said, gesturing behind her to her large, emerald dragon.

Briam blew a small puff of smoke out of his nostrils. Eragon got a blank look on his face fora moment. Kelli frowned, wondering what he was doing. She turned to Briam, about to say something when she realized what was going on.

"He says you were planning on coming with me, to Ellesmera." Kelli jumped, Eragon's voice startling her.

"Yes, we were. I don't know much of dragon riders, but I met Brom once, and he told me the basics of Tuatha du Orothrim (a/n ?) and then the second level of training, but I don't know anything about that, only that it's with the elves." Kelli realized she was babbling, and shut up. Eragon's face softened.

"I'm sorry, but Brom died a while back. He was killed by the Ra'zac."

Taken aback, she felt tears well up. Why was she about ot cry! And on front of Eragon! She hadn't even known Brom for very long. Only for a couple of month's, and that was over a year ago. But he had taught her many things in the short time he had been at the Varden.

"I'm sorry. He was very close to me as well." Again, Eragon's voice startled her out of her reverie.

"Oh." Kelli cleared her throat. "If you are going to the elves, may we travel with you?" she said, changing the subject.

"Yes, and we will also be traveling with an elf, Arya. She is here at the Varden."

Kelli nodded. "It was nice to meet you, Eragon, Saphira. I need to go meet with Ajihad, and then where should I meet you? At the entrance to the Varden?"

"We'll be there."

_Goodbye, Kelli. _Startled, Kelli looked at the sapphire dragon, who had, until now, been silent the entire time.

_Goodbye._

Kelli turned around, and gracefully got on Briam's back. As Briam took off, Kelli glanced back to find Eragon watching her. Face hot, she turned back around.

_What did you think of him? _She asked Briam as they flew out of the dragonhold.

_He'll do, I suppose._

_"He'll do"? For what, traveling with?_

_I was thinking more for you._

Startled, Kelli looked at the back out his head. He twisted around to look at her, his lips curling up, in what she had come to recognize as a laugh.

Cross, she replied, _Well, what about you and Saphira, hmmm? I saw the way she was eyeing you. What did you two talk about?_

He blew out a puff of smoke. _The trip. She said Eragon coud train you on Tuatha du Orothrim. And I've not yet reached the mating age. _

Kelli smiled to herself, knowing she had touched anerve. _Okay, Briam. Of course. _

Sh got off, as he landed a little harder than necassary.

okay, what did you think? Im really sorry it took so long to update! i know i'm not consistent with the timeline, but, please bear with me! also, tell me if you want the chapters longer. REVIEW!


	6. Tuatha du Orothrim

Hey everyone! I know, kill me now! I haven't updated in over a month. I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I can promise I'll try update more often. The reason for such a delay is end of year exams (even though I didn't have to take that many), and writer's block. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

**Briam**

**By: kgk**

**Chapter 6: **

A couple of days after Briam, Kelli, Eragon, Saphira, and Arya left the Varden for Ellesmera, the group had traveled halfway across the Hadarac. That night, it was Eragon's turn to stay up and watch the camp. At the moment, he was busy looking at Kelli. He noticed the graceful curves of her body, how even her breathing was as she slept. She turned over, facing him. Her face was perfect, except for a small scar right above her left eyebrow, which was arched smoothly. She had rather tan skin, and it glowed in the firelight.

_She's beautiful. _He realized suddenly. He blushed at the thought. At home, he had never really courted anyone, never noticed anyone. Now, as he gazed at Kelli, he felt a feeling completely new to him. As he contemplated the different meanings for this, the moon rose high in the sky, lighting the desert.

Kelli opened her eyes against the firelight, blinking a few times. Across from her, she saw Eragon quickly look away. She sat up, yawning. It was still night, clear, with bright stars and a full moon. Reaching over, she grabbed a water skin, and took a drink. Through this, she flicked her eyes over at Eragon. He was tall, muscular, and handsome. But, more so, he was kind and fun to be around.

"How much longer do you think we'll be out here?" she asked him.

Eragon shrugged. "Probably a week or so. I was thinking tomorrow, we could start your training, so we would have to travel on land, which will delay us a lot. But we can fly every other day…how does that sound?" He asked after a moment.

"Good. That's great; I've been looking forward to learning magic." Kelli said, grinning. Eragon smiled at her.

"Well, that's actually probably the hardest part of Tuatha du Orothrim. Because, from what I hear, you're quite skilled at fighting." He said slyly.

"A little bit." Kelli said, grinning sheepishly. "I'm guessing you heard about that time I over-reacted and almost killed one of the Varden, then?"

"I might have heard something like that floating around somewhere." He said, chuckling slightly.

"I'm going to _kill_ whoever told you that!" Kelli exclaimed good-naturedly.

"Well, I guess Angela only has about a week to live, then." Eragon said, laughing.

"Never mind, I take that back." Kelli said quickly.

They laughed together for a bit, imagining someone trying to harm Angela, but then quieted down when Arya stirred in her sleep. Kelli shivered, rubbing her arms.

"It's amazing, the weather in the desert. Hot in the day, and cold at night." She said, her teeth starting to chatter.

Eragon quickly stood up, and strode over to her, wrapping his blanket around her. "Here, take mine." He said, sitting down.

"Don't you need it?" Kelli asked, startled but pleased at the same time.

"I'll be fine…you know, body heat does a lot…to help. With the coldness." He said hesitantly.

"Really?" Kelli asked, snuggling against him. "Well, then I suggest we spread some body heat. We can't have you freezing to death on us, can we?" she said, grinning wryly.

Eragon chuckled. "Of course not." He said, putting his arm around her. "Good night, Kelli."

"N-night, Eragon." She said, yawning.

They fell asleep like that, Eragon lying with his arm around Kelli, whose head was on his shoulder. (a/n awww, tender moment)

The next morning, Arya rode Saphira wile she and Briam flew overhead, and Eragon and Kelli walked below.

"Okay, I'm going to start teaching you words in the ancient language first. Then, tonight we can spar…and I suppose we could go over battle tactics later on." Eragon added as an afterthought.

"Well, what about magic? When are we going to start that? How do you even _do_ magic?" Kelli asked impatiently. Eragon grinned at her.

"First off, in order to do magic, you have to know some of the ancient language."

"Why do you-" Kelli began, but Eragon held up a hand, cutting her off.

"Let me explain first. Any questions you have can wait. You have to know the ancient language, because, just say you want to make a blanket come to you with magic. You would say 'blanket' and 'come' in the ancient language while at the same time, gathering your power. Also, it's impossible to lie while speaking in the ancient language."

"Wait. But, I heard that the elves speak it."

"That's true…" Eragon said, not completely sure where this was going.

"So, they never lie? They _always _tell the truth?" Kelli said skeptically.

"Not while speaking in the ancient language, no. However, elves are fluent in it. They've been speaking it since they came from across the sea. So they're masters at twisting their words to where they say one thing and mean another, and they will withhold information, making something appear different then it actually is. Never assume that an elf always speaks the complete truth. Got it?" Kelli nodded as she went back to listening carefully.

"In order to use the language to do magic, you have to possess a certain inner power in you. Its something we have because we're Riders."

"Then what's so difficult about magic? If I have this power, then can't I just say stuff in the ancient language, and do magic?" Kelli asked, confused.

Eragon stopped walking. When Kelli turned around to see what was keeping him, he had his head tilted, apparently thinking. Suddenly, he bent down, and picked up a small rock.

"_Stenr reisa_." He said, and Kelli watched in amazement as the rock lifted into the air. "Now you try. Just say _stenr reisa_." He said, handing her the rock. Kelli grinned excitedly.

"_Stenr reisa_!" She said. Her smile faltered. "Why isn't it doing anything?" she asked after a moment, looking crestfallen. Eragon gave a small chuckle.

"That's because you haven't yet learned to harness your power. It's not something that can be taught. I learned when I was under a lot of pressure. It just sort of…came. Brom said the Riders would teach their students by giving them useless, impossible tasks designed to frustrate them enough to use magic on accident. Since we don't have the time to stop and let you waste away, we're going to wait until we get to Ellesmera."

"So you have to 'summon you inner power'," she said, grinning, "And then say words in the ancient language?"

"Yes," Eragon said, nodding. "You're catching on quickly." Kelli smiled, delighted with the praise.

"So, what does _stenr reisa_ mean?"

"'Raise, stone'." Eragon answered. "And _moi stenr _is 'stone, change'. _Nagz reisa _is 'blanket, rise. _Brisingr_ is fire."

"So, _stenr_ is 'stone', and _reisa_ is 'raise', or 'rise'?" Kelli asked.

Eragon nodded. "Good, you're doing well." Kelli beamed.

For the rest of the day, Eragon taught her words in the ancient language, and by the time they stopped for camp, Kelli knew everything from _yawe _(a/n just pretend there are two little dots above the 'e'), 'a bond of trust', to commands like _jierda, _'break' or 'hit'.

_Did you and Eragon have a nice trip down on the ground?_ Briam asked slyly once they were settled around the campfire. It was Kelli's turn to watch the camp, and Briam was staying up with her while the others slept.

_Yes, we did. _She answered sharply. _He taught me some of the ancient language. _Despite her efforts, she was starting to get exited. _It's so interesting! Just think. I can gain control over something, just by saying its name. I want to find out _my_ true name. _Kelli said wistfully.

Briam's lips lifted in a grin. _Don't get ahead of yourself, small one. You still have two levels of training to go through. _

Kelli leaned against him contentedly, and sighed. _May that time pass quickly. _

Briam yawned, his jaws opening wide. _Well, good luck and good night. Don't get too out of control. _He said, winking down at her. Kelli hit him playfully in the side.

Goodnight, _Briam. _

Well, there you are. I hope this latest chapter was longer then the previous ones. I'm on vacation in Jacksonville beach right now, and we took the computer, but we don't have internet access here, so, I can't look and see if it is longer.(though, by the time ya'll will be reading this, I'll be back home in tally.) anyways, REVIEW! Review, or I might decide to wait like five months before updating….muahahahaha!


End file.
